


The Importance Of Consent

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 2009 first time smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yes i have decided to split this into two parts because i wanted to write this with some consent stuff and how shy dan was and that maybe he wasn't ready right away?? smut will be in the next chapter i promise

My heart was bursting. I couldn’t believe it, here I was, Daniel Howell, sitting on a bench with the one and only Phil Lester.

It was our first time meeting in real life, and I could barely even get out a coherent sentence. I was so worried that I was going to mess something up and he would never talk to me again. Phil was just such an attractive person, and we had so much in common and I did not want to lose him.

Phil had decided that when we arrive, he take me back to his place to show me around, and then we go out and eat and just do fun little things in general. We had just come back from this great restaurant, and we were currently sitting on a bench in a small park, looking up at the night sky.

It was all a little to romantic for me. Not that I had anything against romance, it was just this seemed so sudden, and I didn’t know if Phil thought of me as just a friend, or something more. 

But the beautiful boy had suddenly pulled me from my thoughts, tapping my arm lightly. I turned my attention towards him and there he was, looking at me with those big puppy eyes and that slight pout.

“How about we head back to my flat and we can watch a movie?” He said, his lips turning into a small smile at the end of his sentence.

“Uh, yeah, that would be great.” I nervously replied, standing up along with him.

We began our journey back to his apartment building, arriving there in a short amount of time. I had offered to make some popcorn for our little movie, and he told me where the popcorn was and he went off to go look for a movie for us to watch. I quickly prepared the popcorn and took a spot on his couch, nervously nibbling on a piece. I sat there, looking around his lounge and admiring how many silly little novelties and cute video game things there were scattered about. It was nice to tell by just the things Phil had scattered around his floor how much we had in common.

Phil came back about two minutes later, holding up some sort of movie case. “Is Wall-E good?” Phil asked, holding up the disc case so I could see. 

“Yeah, sounds great.” I replied, nervously shuffling on the couch a bit. Phil set up the movie and took a seat next to me, taking some popcorn out of the bowl I was holding, and we began to watch our movie.

It was about twenty minutes in and I couldn’t really focus all that much. I was still so hopped up on the fact that Phil was sitting with me, in person, right now. It was like I couldn’t contain my excitement.

“Hey,” Phil’s soft voice said, dragging me from my thoughts. I expectantly looked over at him, waiting for him to finish. “You okay? You look a little cold.” He said. “Here, let me go get you a blanket.” He hopped up from the couch and left in search of a blanket. I wasn’t really cold at all, I might have just been showing my excitement a bit to much, and I suddenly felt really embarrassed. He came back after it felt like forever with a nice and warm looking blanket. He wrapped it around me, making sure that I was completely covered.

“You didn’t have to do that.” I said to him as he took his position back on the couch beside me.

“But, I wanted to.” He said, pushing the fringe out of my face a tiny bit right before he began to watch the movie again, but all I could think about was how sweet and caring he was.

Another ten minutes in and my focus still wasn’t on the movie. I decided to look over at Phil, checking to see if his attention was direction at the movie, and to my surprise, it wasn’t. I looked at him and he was looking right back at me.

“Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t have been staring at you like that. That was creepy.” Phil said, a blush creeping up on his face.

“No no, it’s fine. It was cute.” I said to him, giving him a small smile.

He returned the smile. “Can I ask you something stupid?” He asked me, pausing the movie before moving closer to me. I nodded excitedly, not knowing what to expect.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, bringing his hand up to my face and gently stroking my cheek. I nodded again, with another blush spreading across my face. He inched closer to me, closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips against mine and not moving. It was an amazing sensation, and I could get addicted to his kiss.

He pulled away, looking at me with those puppy eyes that I love so much. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that. I understand if you don’t want to stay.” He said. I giggled a tiny bit.

“Hey, it’s fine. It was nice.” I said to him, and a reassuring smile spread across his face. “You should kiss me again.” 

Before I knew it, he quickly pushed me back against the couch and began kissing me again. It went from that gently little quick kiss to this passionate making out that had me whimpering under him in seconds. 

“I think I love you.” He said in a breathy voice, his lips hovering over mine. 

“I think I love you, too.” I said back to him.

I was worried at where this was going. Of course, I had a huge crush on Phil. But who wouldn’t? He was just so caring and attractive. But I had never exactly been with a man before, nor have I ever had sex with anyone. I knew I was over over exaggerating a bit and we probably wouldn’t even be having sex.

“Hey, do you want to take this make out session somewhere else? Like, in my bedroom?” He said in the same husky voice he used earlier. We were going to have sex. I nodded frantically and he had attempted to pick me up bridal style to his bedroom. Let’s just say it ended in a rather large giggle fit with both of us on the floor right next to his bed. I admired how nice he looked when he laughed, and kissed his cheek.

“You’re adorable.” I said, moving a large amount of fringe from his face.

“And you’re very pretty.” He said, pecking my lips ever so slightly.

He got up, extending his hand down to me and lifting me up and I kind of just fell into his arms. We both landed backwards onto the bad, going into another giggle fit of tangled limbs and a somewhat awkward and uncomfortable position.

After the giggles subsided, Phil’s loving and giggly smile had turned into a smirk, and he pounced. I was on my back and he was attacking my neck. He knew my neck was sensitive, and I couldn’t help a moan from escaping my mouth. My eyes went wide in realization that we were going to have sex. I was not ready.

“Phil, Phil please stop.” I said, trying to push him off my neck.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” He said, jumping off of me and sitting down next to me. 

“I’ve uh, never been with a male before and I’m kind of scared and I really don’t wanna do this now.” I felt my eyes start to sting. “I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me.” 

“Dan, no. I understand if you don’t want to rush into this. I want to make sure you’re ready for this and I want to make it special for you. Please don’t feel like you have to do anything for me. I will always make sure you are comfortable.” And as he said that, I knew that I was definitely in love with him. “How about we go to sleep now, yeah?”

“But we left the television on.”

“It’s fine, I don’t wanna leave this bed.” He said and we both fell into each others embrace, slowly beginning to drift off into a deep sleep.

Before this deep sleep took over, I began to wonder what he meant by ‘make this special’. But at this moment, I almost didn’t care. I could worry about this later. All I wanted to do was sleep peacefully with Phil and maybe have a nice breakfast tomorrow and have a nice lazy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 2009 first time smut (actual smut in this chapter)

The past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life. I stayed at Phil’s for a couple days and ended up filming an amazing video that we were both very proud of. It was very hard to leave him, but he assured me that he would invite me over again as soon as possible, and I could hardly wait.

When I returned home, we still did our usual skype sessions. We would talk to each other for hours, and now that we had this little spark going on between us, skyping was so much more fun. We would always tell each other how nice they other looked, and we’d both blush furiously, like we were just silly children.

And now I was on a train to go visit Phil for the second time, and it was an understatement to say that I was excited. Phil always knew how to help me through hard times, how to make me smile and how to make me laugh like no one else has ever had. Phil was truly the only real friend I had ever had, and I couldn’t be happier.

It felt as if the train ride was much shorter than last time, maybe it’s because I was a little less nervous today. But I got off the train with no problem, and began to look around the station for Phil. I looked all around and still couldn’t find him. I decided to maybe try to call or text him to see where he was, but as I turned on my phone, I saw that he had sent me a text, saying that he had to go get some last minute things for dinner tonight and that I could just get in a taxi and let myself in his flat since he had left the key in a hiding place at his door. 

It kind of saddened me he wasn’t here to pick me up and that I was kind of just letting myself in to his flat to be alone for who knows how long, but I knew that I would quickly get over it, and that there were much more worse things that could happen. 

I arrived at his flat with no problems and found the key with no issues, but as I entered his flat, something seemed a bit off with the atmosphere. As I walked through the flat, it was very tidy, which surprised me. I traveled through the house, going to put my bags in his room since we had agreed on sleeping in the same room this visit, instead of us taking turns sleeping on the couch. I put my bags in his room and left to the living room to pass some time by watching television.

I was just getting into this overly dramatic movie on a random television channel when I heard the door open. I jumped up from my place on the sofa to go greet what should be Phil at the door.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late!” Phil said, struggling to keep a hold of the several, large bags he was carrying.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s not like I’m that impatient.” I said with a little laugh as I helped him set the bags down somewhere.

“There was this huge delay on the subway and I ended up being stuck there for a while, I was supposed to be here hours ago.” He said with a little pout.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it.” I reassured him. “What’s even in all of these bags.”

“Well, I was supposed to set up a nice surprise for you, but seeing as I had a couple hour delay, I guess I really can’t.” He said with his puppy dog eyes. I grinned like a dork. It was such a Phil thing to do, honestly. He was such a generous person and now I kind of feel bad, even though I really didn’t have anything to do with it.

I approached him in a flirtatious way, moving some of his messy hair off of his forehead “I could leave for a little walk, if you wanted.” I added with a small and playful smile.

“Dan, I wouldn’t do that. It’s not the best hospitality to make your guest let themselves into your house and leave them for hours, and then kick them out of the house for like an hour.” Phil said.

“Hey, I know you mean well. I know you would never do something like that on purpose, and that you’re a great host.” I said, standing on my toes and kissing his forehead. “But you don’t have to worry about having the best hospitality around me. Besides, I’m a little stuffy right now and a walk would be nice.”

“Are you sure, I feel really bad.” 

It was cute how worried he was about me, I just hope that the worrying would go overboard. I was also very excited to know what this ‘surprise’ was. It was only really my second time visiting, and it’s not like he’d fly me half across the world for a romantic getaway. We haven’t even made out relationship official yet.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine. It seems like this surprise means a lot to you, and I don’t want to ruin it for you.” Phil approached me and kissed the tip of my nose.

“How does one end up with someone as wonderful as you.” He said, and that brought a huge smile to my face.

“I often wonder the same thing about you.” I said.

It was settled that I was going for a walk, and would be back in about forty five minutes. Even though I said I was fine with it, he still apologized at least half a dozen times before I was out the door, and a few more times as I walked to the elevator. I decided to make the best of this walk, and enjoy the nice and cool air.

 

It wasn’t often that I enjoy a walk. Usually, I dread going for walks. You’re alone with your thoughts, everyone looking at you and feeling uncomfortable. But I didn’t mind that walk I just took. There was not a bad thought on my mind, all I could think about was the surprise Phil was setting up in his flat, and what it was. 

I was just approaching his flat at the moment, and waited before I just barged in to see if he was finished. I knocked on the door. 

“Hey, is it safe to come in?” I yelled, hoping that he heard me.

“One sec, I’ll be right there!” He responded.

I smiled, wondering what the heck he was doing in there. 

It was approximately two minutes until Phil had slowly opened the door, coming out in a very dressy outfit.

“Woah, well don’t you look nice.” I said, a blush coming up to my cheeks.

“Oh, why thank you. Why don’t you come on in.” He said to me, kind of escorting me inside.

“I feel bad that I didn’t dress up at all.” I said, taking my shoes off at the door.

“You don’t need to dress up to look nice. You already always look nice.” He said, and that made me feel great. Phil was always one to brighten up your day. Of course I couldn’t find anything to say back to him, I was too awkward. He lead me through the flat, and I audibly gasped when I entered the dining room.

Fairy lights were set up all throughout the room with the lights turned off, giving off a romantic vibe. The table that was usually a mess was cleaned off, and there was what looked like a incredibly delicious meal set up.

“Phil, what is this?” I turned and asked him, a huge grin on my face. “You didn’t have to do this at all.”

“I know, but the idea came to me last night at 2am and you’re great and you deserve it.” He responded.

“You’re so cheesy.” I said, giving him a big hug. “I love you.” I said to him, and it was less of a heat of the moment thing, and I meant it with all my heart.

He sat us down at the table, serving the food for both of us. The meal was nice, and I asked how he cooked this all in a short time. He said that he ‘had his ways’, and I giggled.

I did ask him at some point why he did all of this, and he admitted that he was doing this to make it official. Tonight, he asked me to be his boyfriend. I obviously said yes, getting up from my chair and hugging him with my legs wrapped around his waist. I was lucky that he was able to hold me up this time. I just felt so safe in his arms, like it was where I truly belong. I knew that I can trust Phil, and that I always will. I decided that it was time.

“Hey Phil,” I said, looking up at him with loving eyes.

“Yeah?” Phil said.

“I’m ready.” I said in a barely audible whisper. He kind of looked at me funny. “To uh, have sex.” My face was red at that point, and my voice was stuttering with every word said.

“Dan, please don’t feel like you have to do anything for me, I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” He said, putting me down on the ground. 

“No, really, I want to do this. I know I’m ready.” I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay, you know how much consent is important to me.” He said, kissing the top of my head.

It was decided that we were going sex, and we were going to do it now. He lead me to his bedroom, constantly making sure he still had my consent. 

He had sat me down on the bed, taking my hands in his. “Alright, I want you to know that I don’t want this to be quick and easy. I want this to mean something to you.” He said, kissing my hands.

“You’re great. How did I get so lucky.” I said with a small laugh. 

He smiled, kissing me gently. I would never be able to get bored oh his kisses, they were so addictive and full of passion. It made me feel great.

We were both just content sitting here in each others arms, passionately kissing like this. I always thought that kissing was a bit overrated, but now I know why so many people love it, and it’s great.

As he continued to kiss me, it got more and more passionate. It led to him hovering over me on the bed and him removing my shirt while I fumbled to undo the buttons on Phil’s nice dress shirt. He explored my body with his hands while I gasped at how sensitive I was. This was all new to me, and I couldn’t get enough of it. Phil moved down to my neck, still sensually moving his hands around my body, and I couldn’t help but grind up into him. 

It wasn’t exactly rough and raw, but it wasn’t exactly all nice and sweet and giggly. I wouldn’t have it any other way. There was such a nice feeling in the air, and it made me feel special. 

I attempted to switch up the position, flipping Phil over onto his back. I started to kiss his neck since I had enjoyed it so much, and the reaction was what I was looking for. As I attempted to make a love bite on his neck, we both grinded into each other. 

After who knows how long of the love bites and switching positions, Phil took the initiation to take out some lube and a condom from drawer on the table next to his bed. “Are you one hundred percent sure you still want to do this?” He asked me placing the condom and lube on the bed next to us.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” I mumbled as he discarded his pants. He was then quick to remove his boxers, I had to hold back a gasp, as creepy as that sounds. He threw both of the items of clothing onto the floor, and looked back up at me with a smirk. He knew the affect he had on me. He also helped me discard my own clothing, trying to kiss every inch of skin as more was revealed, and stopped to be a little tease when my shaft was revealed. He threw my pants and boxers on the ground somewhere in his room, and picked up the lube that was placed on the bed next to me.

“You know how this works, right?” He asked me, and I nodded in response. “Good, I’m going to insert one finger if that’s okay with you.” He said, pouring some lube onto his fingers.

“I’m good.” I said again, blushing as I felt his index finger circle my rim, slowly pushing in. I couldn’t say it felt that good so far. It felt a tiny bit uncomfortable, but not unbearable. 

“How are you doing?” He asked, and wow, he was really making sure that I was good. It’s not the worst thing that he’s that worried about me, he could definitely be worse.

“I’m good.” I said, trying to adjust. I felt as if I could take another. “You can add another one.” I told him, and I could feel another finger circling my rim. He pushed it in much slower this time, as if he knew that it was slightly uncomfortable. Once the finger was line up the first one, he began to lightly scissor, and I felt pleasure course through my body.

“Holy shit, please keep doing that.” I moaned.

“Looks like I found your prostate.” He said with a giggle, and he attempted to hit it again.

It wasn’t long before he added a third, and scissored with all three of them, hitting my prostate and making me moan. He then removed his fingers, picking up the condom that was next to us. He ripped off the wrapper with his teeth, quickly covering his erect length with it.

He then picked up the lube that was put down next to us. “Okay, one more time, are you okay with this?” He asked, kissing the tip of my nose. 

“Yeah, I’m good, please get inside of me.” I said, sounding a bit desperate. He giggled at that as he started to line up with my hole.He slowly began pushing in, a sigh of content coming from me. He was about half way in when I felt a tiny bit of discomfort.

“Wait, hold on for a moment.” I warned him, and he stopped immediately.

“Take your time.” He said to me. 

I told him to keep going, and he kept going until he was completely buried in me, and he let out a groan. I gave him the go ahead to move, and he began to lightly thrust into me. I tried to meet his thrusts, grinding my hips up to meet him, but after the first couple times he hit my prostate, I couldn’t keep up and was reduced to a moaning mess. “Fuck, Phil, please go faster.” I begged him, and he responded to my request. It was a particularly hard thrust that made me let out a moan so loud the neighbor’s probably heard me and I almost released right then.

“Oh my god, harder!” I begged again, and he thrust harder. I could feel myself becoming close, making these almost incoherent noises in pleasure, and feeling so overwhelmed with what was happening. It was when I was so close to cumming that I felt him deliberately slow down his thrusts, making eye contact with me. 

“I love you.” He said to my closing his eyes and continuing to teasingly thrust into me. I was so happy that he had said it back to me, and I kissed him passionately. He then moved his hand towards my aching dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for me to release, getting it all over my chest and a bit on his hand. He was quick to follow, releasing into the condom.

He pulled out, careful not to hurt me, and grabbed a tissue from his nightstand. He tied the condom up, wrapping it in the tissue and attempting to throw it into the trash bin across the room, failing miserably.

“Oh, whatever.” He said, rolling his eyes and I laughed. He turned over to me and wrapped his arms around me. “Are you going to clean off, or just sleep like this?” He asked me.

“I don’t really care, as long as you’re good.” I responded, him laying down and me laying my head on his chest with his arms around me. 

“I love you.” I said, looking up at him.

“I love you, too.” He said back, and we both went back to our cuddling position, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was glad to have found someone like Phil, and was excited for the future to come.


End file.
